


По дороге

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [118]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	По дороге

— Когда доберемся до Рима, ты сядешь за руль, — Шульдих любил трассу также сильно, как ненавидел водить в городах, особенно мегаполисах.

— Нетерпеливый, — лениво усмехнулся Кроуфорд и прикрыл глаза.

Открытый кабриолет словно стелился над трассой, едва соприкасаясь с асфальтом. В такие минуты Кроуфорд не сомневался: они либо взлетят, либо разобьются к чертовой матери, потому что остаться целым и невредимым — это что-то из области фантастики. Если бы Шульдих не был тем, кем являлся, он непременно стал бы гонщиком Формулы-1 и разбился бы по какой-то нелепой случайности.

— Для этого у меня есть ты, — рассмеялся Шульдих, мимолетно сверкнув глазами в его сторону. Скорость возбуждала, толкала на необдуманные поступки, делала Шульдиха невозможно притягательным, и Кроуфорд не сдержался, положил ладонь на его ногу.

Машина слегка вильнула. Шульдих крепче перехватил руль.

— Хочешь прокатиться на катафалке?

— Когда ты за рулем — легко. Ты ведь не откажешь мне? — рука двинулась вверх, затем также неспешно вниз, с ощутимым нажимом.

— Кто ты? И где мой Кроуфорд? — Насмешки в голосе было до неприличия мало, все силы уходили, чтобы дышать ровно, особенно когда рука почти соприкасалась с членом. В джинсах с каждым движением становилось всё теснее.

— Твой Кроуфорд в отпуске. Забыл? — Зато его насмешки хватило на них обоих. С лихвой.

— Надо почаще… вывозить тебя на волю.

Машина вильнула в сторону заправки так резко, словно собиралась протаранить станцию насквозь и устроить фейрверк. Взвизгнув, она замерла у колонки. С трудом расцепив мертвую хватку пальцев на руле, Шульдих откинулся назад и, кажется, немного осел в кресле.

— Я просто исполняю твоё желание. Помнишь? — Молния вжикнула оглушительно громко. Шульдих не застонал только потому, что дыхание перехватило. Он завороженно смотрел на лукавую улыбку. — “Кроуфорд, хотя бы раз, не порть мне отпуск”. Всё как ты захочешь.

Кроуфорд демонстративно облизал губы и опустил взгляд вниз. На выпростанный из трусов член. Стояло каменно. Хотя казалось бы — что такого?!

— Всё как захочу я? — Шульдих отодвинул кресло назад, распластался по его поверхности и приглашающе повел рукой в сторону своего паха. — Тогда хочу.

Кроуфорд склонился к его члену, почти коснулся губами и отстранился, запрокинул голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и шепнуть.

— Я поведу в городе. А ты подумай, как превратить нашу машину в катафалк, когда этого захочу я.


End file.
